Cross Tag Shipping!
by VenomFlare23
Summary: It's pretty much a bunch of one-shots shipping the characters of cross-tag together. Now let's see just how long the T rating sticks with this one - -
1. Chapter 1

(Ragna x Ruby)

It was annoying for Ragna how he was stuck walking with probably the only person who could compare to Tao when it came to the annoying department. "This girl just won't shut up will she?" the girl's name was Ruby and at the moment they've decided to work together or anyways Ruby made that decision for Ragna. At the moment Ruby was asking questions about who Ragna was if she could hold his sword and other stuff he'd rather not answer. Finally, after his nerves had gotten irritably close to bursting she asked the first question that in his mind sounded reasonable.

"So who are you looking for?" He raised an eyebrow before giving a harsh sounding response "An annoying ass rabbit that I have no doubts is part why this problem's come up." that made Ruby blink at Ragna he definitely had a way with words so the reaper elaborated a bit "She's about your height, has ribbons that look like rabbit ears which is why she's the bunny leech and is an ass to about everyone she meets so you'll know when you see her." that made Ruby nod as Ragna went to sigh about how things had gotten out of hand.

He was snapped from that however when a mad laugh filled the air and a voice that made Ragna's eyes shoot around rapidly poured out practically streaming venom out of its tone. "See I told you Raggy would be here." Ragna had seconds to react as heard Hazama mocking call out his attack "Above you." raising his right arm Ragna caught the attack pushing against both gravity and Hazama's weight. That's when the laugh came out again and a vicious kick was delivered to Ragna's stomach.

"What's wrong Grim Reaper, if you can't shake off this pipsqueak you aren't worth eating." It was Azreal great this really was just his lucky day wasn't it. Looking at Ruby who was slightly unnerved at the sight of the tank-like Azreal and the stylish Hazama. Ragna recovered from the tumble he had taken quickly retorting to the mad dog "Your really trying to bit off more than you can chew, you bastard."

Ruby shook any hesitation off despite the menacing look of the two men they were threatening her enigmatic partner giving as strong of a look as she could she said. "Don't worry Ragna I'll back you up!" this made Hazama crack an eye open in interest, before turning to Ragna with a sly look. "Oh dear me Ragna, you're going to work with that little tike over there.." in seconds the once playful tone shifted into a violent, deadly one "Now you're just trying to make this fun for me."

(3 minutes later)

It wasn't looking good at all for them, it wasn't too much a surprise for Ragna since he knew exactly how outgunned they were. He looked at Ruby who had just been on the receiving end of Azreal's Black Hawk Stinger and sighed damn this girl. "Get goin," Ragna growled out making Ruby look at him in surprise, but before she could ask any questions he interrupted her"Look you have friends to find, I'll manage these two..somehow." he thought that last part as Ruby gained a defiant look saying.

"No way, I'm not running from a fight especially if it means abandoning someone who'll be in danger." that made Ragna click his tongue this girl was getting to be a handful and he'd only been with her for a little while. Ragna raised his right arm "Get ready then I'm going to show you the power of my Azure Grimoire." that made Hazama smirk before saying. "Oh please Rags quit acting cool, your not the only one with that trick and I can do it better," Ragna replied by having a dark glow come around him as the wind picked up around them making gasp for a second, the two growing powers had managed to knock the wind out of her.

"What are you doing forgetting about me you..." Ruby was barely able to lunch herself out of the way by firing crescent rose into the ground as Azreal snickered while finishing his sentence" you damn appetizer." After that Ruby fired multiple shots into Azreal from the air, it barely affected him as he gave a vicious grin to her. Ruby was nervous for once, this guy was insane and had all the power he needed to overwhelm her with "Hope Ragna can beat that guy quickly."

(Over with Ragna and Hazama)

What started as a fight between enemies had quickly developed into a brawl between two demons as Ragna and Hazama's attacks collided one after another. "Geez Rags why are you trying to take this so quickly, is that girl something important to you?" The Reaper remained silent Ruby was just someone caught up in the mess that the rabbit (probably) caused for shits and giggles. Hazama gave a grin at the silence picking further at Ragna asking him "Oh, no answer maybe I could get you to start barking if, I don't know I gave that little girl the Jin "treatment"." a low shot even for him but, it got a reaction out of Ragna.

"You won't lay a hand on her you bastard snake!" with his roar he pushed Ragna back before a Hell's Fang was delivered to Hazama's face being followed up with a Carnage Scissors that blasted Hazama through a few trees in the far back of the field. The Reaper turned then to see Ruby get thrown to the ground from a kick from Azreal.

(With Ruby and Azreal)

Right as Azreal was about to deliver another Black Hawk Stinger to Ruby while going all out, she closed her eyes while trying to avoid the attack as it came towards her at an impossibly fast speed. "CLUNK." a metallic noise rang in Ruby's ears as she felt herself fall against something strong that was easily holding her up. "R..Ragna yo..you saved me?" she muttered with a slight blush going to her face as Ragna grumbled.

"Tch, don't take it to heart Ruby your still a pain in the ass." she gave a small punch to his rib playfully before hearing Ragna growl out his left arm shaking. "Mind getting out of the way now so I can put this Mad dog down." Ruby jumped off to the side as Azreal laughed maniacally at Ragna. "Finally I can get to the main course, I'll have that little bitch as an after meal snack." Ragna rolled his eyes before telling the tyrant.

"In your dreams Mad Dog!" Ragna mustered as much power as he could with the Azure to push Azreal back, figuring the only good way to put the bastard down for a nap was "that" move. As the two collided attacks, Ragna was quickly losing ground against the monster of a man with Ruby trying to think of how to help him. After a moment she noticed how focused Azreal was on pushing against Ragna and gave a mischevious grin.

Ragna noticed how Ruby dashed under Azreal using Cresent Rose to pull, the Mad Dog's feet out from under him. Ragna complimented the girl mentally " She's got quick thinking down." taking the opening Ragna entered the stance needed to unleash his astral roaring out. " It's over you bastard!" a singular heavy swing stunned Azreal while he was off-guard and Ragna called out "Black Onslaught!" Ruby's eyes lit up as she watched Blood-scythe transform to its full length and Ragna began swinging it rapidly. After using an orb of darkness to tear into the Mad Dog Ragna geared up for the big finale hit roaring out "people like you will only lead this world to.." and as he speared the blade into Azreal sending him flying back with a beam of darkness Ragna finished his sentence "DESTRUCTION!"

(With Hazama)

"Urgh wonder if that dirty dog's gone and mulched Rags yet." the snake muttered while pushing himself up from the direct punch. He didn't get too long to think as he saw Azreal's form being hurled in his direction and he silently cursed the existence of Ragna the Bloodedge.

(With Ragna and Ruby)

The Grim Reaper sighed tiredly after having to deal with two of the biggest pains in his ass, now he was back to hearing Ruby's ramblings about his weapon and how cool he looked. "you weren't too bad yourself kid." he had to think that while looking at her, she had a long ways to go before she was his level of power but, hell her quick thinking could definitely get her there. What he didn't realize was that he had sighed those very words out, just audible enough for her to hear.

"Ragna y..you complimented me, thanks I like to think I'm a pretty good fighter hehe." Normally Ragna would have gone and instantly denied any idea that he had done so, rather he decided to agree with her trying his best to hide his smile to her. "yeah guess I did.." after that, they went back to trying to find both Ruby's friends and the rabbit who was (probably) responsible for everything.

author's note- 1. This was a pretty weak first one I'm pretty sure but, at the same time I'm trying to keep to the characters and I think I did well. 2. If you're wondering why this came up I got Cross-Tag battle and was playing it all of last week hehe. 3. This may be the most sporadic with the uploads we'll see and next is the Neptunia article.


	2. Chapter 2

(Hazama x Yosuke)

(With Hazama)

Now, this was something out of Hazama's comfort zone for sure, here he was sitting in front of the store named Junes waiting for a certain Hanamura brat to get off from his shift. "Honestly," he muttered in annoyance before taking a look at his watch continuing "doesn't he know just how much of a busy man I am?"

As much as he liked that thought process at the same time Hazama was more to blame for the wait than he'd want to admit. He absolutely despised desk work more than he hated Rags and a certain vamp tween combined, so when he heard that Yosuke needed someone to hang out with well how was he supposed to say no? "Those schmucks at the Head Quarters really are stupid, go investigate a boring normal world like this for information on how to work on cleaning up the residual seither from the natural environment? Please, what a joke." he thought with a smirk painted on his lips.

Just as he was about fed up with waiting and was going to storm in to go kindly "ask" someone where Yosuke was when the door opened with the aforementioned boy walking out. Hazama gave a small grin not showing that he noticed the rather...dispairful look on his face "There you are Hana-chan you took quite the long time, you shouldn't keep me waiting don't want me getting bored do you?" he nodded in a hesitant form before apologizing with a slight cough trying to clear his throat "S..Sorry, Hazama some things happened."

The green haired troll shrugged he knew something went down, he could tell that much from the look of lovely despair in his eyes. "hmm that so, don't worry you can tell ol'hazzy what's wrong." sometimes the snake cursed his own naturally "playful" tone, since it seemed to just get Yosuke to mutter out "It's nothing honestly.." that's when the kid tried to push his usual energy into his eyes going on to tell him "So uhh Hazama what do you want to do?" the green haired man scratched his head in wonder.

"Ohh I know," Hazama just remembered one of the few things he felt was actually important "why not show me around this T.V world thingy that you crazy kids kept barking about?" it made Yosuke surprised at first before he said "Well uhh I don't know if that's the best idea." Hazama looked at Yosuke a bit annoyed at that response before Hazama could give out a reply though Yosuke quickly changed his tune saying "A..actually on second thought sure i..it could be fun."

"Now that's more like it." Hazama thought before motioning for Yosuke to take the lead.  
(In Junes' Electronics Section)

"Hmm, so you lot were being literal with the T.V bit huh?" Hazama looked at the black screen, his eyes catching the price on it and mentally whistled. "Damn that's a pretty penny for something so low tech, then again this place hasn't been through any multi-temporal disasters...yet," Yosuke confirmed the information by saying "yeah we were serious now take my hand."

That made Hazama raise an eyebrow before asking him "uh come again Hana-chan?" Yosuke repeated what he had said the first time making the snake look surprised, "well, then this is a development.." he thought before deciding to trust the brat since they weren't alike and Yosuke wouldn't have the brains needed to kill him anyways. Hazama uncomfortably took the boy's hand as Yosuke made contact with the T.V in front of them.

(T.V World)

"Whoa, there that was a close call." Hazama chuckled out while activating Ouroboros to catch himself while in the air. Their fall into the T.V world was a fast one and Hazama was not going to test how bad it hurt to land on the solid ground. Yousuke, however, was used to it by now landing without a problem as Hazama gently lowered himself to the ground level.

The snake analyzed his surroundings it reminded him eerily of one of the places he had walked through during that tournament shit he was dragged into. He whistled though as Yosuke asked him "Hey is this good enough..huh hey don't drag me!" in response to what the boy was spouting Hazama wrapped Ouroboros around the boy's neck as he wandered around.

(Outside of Saki's family shop)

Yosuke swallowed some spit from a dry throat he gained at realizing at just how quiet everything had been. It made no sense no shadows had appeared at all during the good five to ten minutes they had been wandering around. "What are you all tense for Hana-chan, scared of a boogyman getting you?" it was a childish taunt that normally would work wonders in getting a reaction out of Yosuke, only for it to do nothing this time around.

Yosuke then showed a bit more of intelligence than when he was around his friends saying "Man this doesn't make any sense normally we would be swamped by shadows by now." that made Hazama chuckle maybe the brainless beasts knew he was the bigger predator. That was when a chain rattled, echoing through their ears and made Yosuke's eyes wide before he yelled out "Get out of the way Hazama!"

The snake didn't need to be told to dodge as a burning ball of fire slammed into him and a green glow revealed a magic circle that had come between the attack and his body. "Well, well now what is this piece of trash?" the reaper towered over them as Yosuke answered a bit shakiness to his voice "the visage of death that took all of my friends and me to take out "The Reaper"."

Hazama couldn't hold back about of laughter before commenting "Reaper huh? I guess I can pretend the things bag-head is hiding that mutt's worthless face while stomping it in then." the sting in Hazama's voice made Yosuke shiver for a moment, though he didn't get to even prepare to fight with the snake as a figure moved from the shadows at blinding speed knocking him into the arena like shop.

That made Hazama blink before shrugging saying to Yosuke as loud as he could" Well do your best with whoever's gotten you, I'll be playing with this gentleman for awhile." the reaper brought its cannon-like arm up while Hazama grinned madly...

(With Yosuke)

"Dammit, that hurt who the hel...?" he went wide-eyed before bringing out his kunai looking at who was in front of him. "You were pretty bored not having anything to fight, right me?" Yosuke looked at the shadow version of him whose eyes were sharp and vicious, though he replied slightly aggravated. "this again, don't you learn I'll accept you every time." that made the shadow laugh before it told him "is that right, I'll enjoy showing you how weak you are."

The two rushed at each other their attacks colliding in sync to the point they air-launched off of each other and both went to do a diving strike with a persona though something went awry. Yosuke's own Jiraiya didn't appear as the Shadow did a lunging strike knocking him backward into the wall. "Wha..why didn't..?!" he questioned while coughing from the blow to his stomach, the shadow laughed before telling him with a wicked grin "You don't believe in yourself, in that friendship bull at the moment since you were betrayed by him right?"

Yosuke glared at the shadow before telling him" Screw off...Persona!" he called out the power to activate only for the card to flicker for moments before disappearing. Yosuke looked shocked while the shadow laughed before telling him "Well, you were saying..." that's when the shadow teleported next to Yosuke spinning a kunai around his finger while smirking"you know I'm right."

Yosuke went to hit the shadow out of aggravation he didn't believe that for a second, the shadow dodged easily delivering a powerful kick to his stomach. "C'mon what's wrong little real me? angry oh you know you could say that it could let you blow off some steam huh?" that made Yosuke curse growling out "I don't need my persona to beat you." the shadow scoffed telling him "Destroying this resolve should be entertaining let's go!"

(With Hazama)

He looked at the creature named the reaper its body was slanted after being used by a stress ball by Hazama. The creature screeched while firing at him a few times with the cannon on its arm, Hazama's eyes flickered at the building Yosuke was dragged into hearing a growl of pain and delicious despair. "Why do I have to do everything, doesn't he know I'm not much of a fighter?"

"Hraaarh Magarudyne!" the howl exploded onto the wind as multiple green hurricanes crashed towards the snake who snickered saying "Is that all, here have a load of this." He held out his arm while activating his overdrive, green binding circles snapped around the reaper canceling it's spell before it could hit Hazama.

"Let's see how you dance grim reaper!" he tugged the monster despite its size doing a cascade of slashes on it before delivering a heavy stomp on the shadow's head bursting it like a blood-filled zit. "Ewww, at least Rags has the decency to keep his blood off my shoes, damn things are expensive as is." He then headed to the building to see just what was going on.

(With Yosuke and Shadow Yosuke)

Yosuke coughed out some blood as the shadow grinned menacingly before telling him "aww look at you all alone again, no one here to help you to save you." Yosuke was going to tell off his shadow who continued with "I mean honestly with how you just got fired by your own father because he felt you were "inadequate", haven't spoken to any of those so-called friends in about a week and you've been feeling that lack of attention hard right? So much for those eternal bonds of friendship huh Captain Resentment."

Yosuke weakly replied with a distant tone "no..no your wrong partner and the others they wouldn't.." the shadow grabbed his throat while snarling out " they wouldn't abandon you? hahaha, bullshit they already have just like your father! Wouldn't you want to see it all burn, the bastards who turned their backs on you could all be so easily destroyed just let me take contro..gack!" the shadow couldn't finish it's rant as a heavy kick sent it flying across the room.

"So this what it means to be right on time huh?" Hazama shrugged while giving the shadow a shit-eating grin "Anyways I have to say Hana-chan you've got quite the baggage." The boy rolled his eyes while Hazama continued "Well, either way, you were going on all about how Hanamura pretty much needs attention, can't say that I fully want to but I can more than keep him entertained." the tone to the last word made Yosuke actually gain a slight flushness to his face.

The shadow went to get up and curse at Hazama though at this point the snake had it about up to here with the whole destruction thing. "Sounds a little too similar to an old "ally" of mine," he thought walking over and to deal with the shadow himself Hazama snapped his finger Ouroboros diving down at it.

After watching his shadow vanish from the amount of damage Hazama had delt in the single strike, he looked at the snake who had a patronizing tone while telling "tsk, tsk, tsk Hana-chan you can't go leaving me out of the loop like this, it makes me very unhappy." Yosuke definitely just went through an ordeal and all but, Hazama wasn't nice enough to relent because of that.

"Yeah, yeah I get ya it's just well it's hard to talk about." Hazama chuckled at him, oh the wonderful reactions he would get if he told him about some of the "hard" conversations he'd had before. After that Yosuke felt a chain lock around his neck making him sweatdrop and ask suddenly with a stutter "Uh wh..what are you doing Ha...Hazama?" the snake looked at him with a grin that sent a chill down his spine.

"Oh ho nothing much just taking you home with me so I can make sure your mind understands that you don't need to pine for attention or beat yourself up literally over it." Yosuke was now worried for a whole new sort of reason.

Review-  
Kamecolin- it's kinda a mix of both sides but, as long as you guys throw stuff out there I'll keep the ships in mind.

Black sun 123- thanks for the support and kinda I'll keep in mind ships I see especially if it's a largely requested one.


	3. Chapter 3

(Carmine x Platinum)

(With Jubei In the under-night world)

It was another day of watching over the younger generation for Jubei well to be exact, watching over Platinum of all people. Normally the cat liked to think the girl was smart enough to keep herself outta to much trouble, however lately she'd been making daily runs to her new "best friend" which those words could mean anything for the little brat.

"If only the next generation wasn't as confusin as my own was clever." Jubei sighed keeping pace with the girl who easily bounced around the streets of the world that wasn't too familiar to the dad-like cat. He figured the girl was running off to mess with the Hyde kid, who reminded him a lot of his student Ragna. "She liked pissin him off so messin with that kid's gotta give her the giggles just cause of the similar reaction."

Wasn't the cat shocked though when instead he came to see Plat go into an alleyway and after landing on the roof of the building heard the girl call out? "Hey you red-headed buffoon come out already!" instead of the expected voice a gruff voice growled out "Now what is a cute little thing like you doing here hehe." it was obviously a drunkard who stumbled towards Plat who was about to attack with her staff and Jubei was about dive down to knock the man back himself.

"Back off the runt you damn drunk!" A voice hollered out before out of the shadows a figure delivered a wicked kick to his face. Jubei was wide-eyed as a white-haired man stood in front of Platinum" Yer kiddin the man that Plat's been playin with is him?" Carmine growled before doing a quick turn and snarling out "What the hell is wrong you damn brat honestly how many times do I have to tell you to stay the hell away from me!"

In response, Plat did her signature taunt sticking her tongue out while stretching her face comically saying "Can it, you walking tampon." Carmine growled out lowly putting a hand to his face "You really want to die don't you!?" Carmine's hair turned a bloody crimson along with his hands as that drunk man had finally hoppled up going to hit Carmine for getting in his way. Right as the man's punch was about to hit Carmine in the back of his head a crystal made of blood spiked out stopping the attack.

Carmine turned his head for a moment to the man hissing out" Look you drunk piece of shit, I'm in the middle of dealing with a pain in the ass brat.." he turned his head back to Platinum swinging his right hand in a downwards motion sending blood like blades straight at the drunk man howling out "so do me a damn favor and die already!" right before the attack could land Jubei had seen more than enough and went into action.

"Damn Plat an I thought yer head was on straight about who ta hang around." that made the girl blink in surprise after seeing her master Jubei destroy the attack launched by Carmine, before with a heavy strike with his foot knocking the drunk man out. Carmine then growled, "First this damn brat and now the annoying ass pussy cat comes out? This day has really gone to shit for me hasn't it?" Platinum jumped out in front of Carmine and Jubei looking towards her master.

"W..wait master me and Sena can explain what's going on seriously.." Luna then switched to Sena who cluelessly asked with a yawn "huuuh...Master Jubei? Where am I Luna said it was fine for me to sleep so.." the boy part of Platinum quickly gathered what had happened from Luna giving a sign of defeat saying "Oh dear god Luna. " he the stumbled on his words while Jubei sat there tapping his foot waiting for this explanation.

"Uhh, you see Luna and me while the worlds in stuff were colliding ended up fighting with Carmine a few times." Jubei nodded motioning for them to continue "and well Luna she got well a tiny errr maybe a fraction of a crush.." that made Jubei completely faceplant before thinking with a sweatdrop " fergetconfusin this generation's completely outta marbles.." Jubei's eye met with Platnium's nervous ones before turning to Carmine who was close to exploding at how forgotten he felt.

"I see that at least yer serious about this whole thing ain't ya Plat?" First Sena nodded before Luna took back control saying "I'm super serious." Jubei nodded before telling her "Alright then both of you are gonna have to prove yer merits by beatin me." before Jubei could say another word he quickly leaped into the air to dodge a sudden spike of blood shooting out from below him.

He commented on the sudden attack while coming to crash one of his claws against a blood shield that Carmine created "Well ain't ya an impatient one." Carmine growled before pushing Jubei back by creating a wall of spikes out of his shield and as Jubei landed Carmine replied: "Tch I don't give a damn about patience I'm sick of being left to the sidelines." Platinum then did a tiny self-cheer before saying "Alright let's do this Carmine!" Luna was more than happy to fight while Sena hesitantly prayed "Master Jubei please be a little lenient."

(Play Stand Unrivaled)

"Hope you youngens are ready," Jubei looked at the pair before Carmine threw a blade of blood at him growling "Shut it you annoying ass of an old cat!" in reaction Jubei dodged by jumping in the air as Platinum quickly leaped up to meet her master saying "take this!" her staff became a pogo stick while in the air with it's end colliding with Jubei's paw as he deflected each bouncing strike. "Don't forget about me." Carmine leaped up at Jubei from behind bringing a wide arc of sharpened crystalized blood at the cat who guarded by using Musashi's sheath with one of his two tails.

In a quick move of retaliation, Jubei pushed Carmine backward, before using Plat's head as a springboard for a backflip sending her crashing into the ground. After his backflip, he unsheathed Musashi in a quick slice that glided through Carmine's blood attack that the red-haired maniac unleashed after relaunching himself at the old cat. The strike sent Carmine skidding against the ground though in the end he only laughed while Platinum, on the other hand, rubbed her head moaning in pain from the crash landing she had.

Jubei landed with grace and stated, " If you two are done playin I'd like to see some real resolve if ya even know what that means." That got a grin out of Carmine who told Jubei "Oh really watch your step before you start lecturing me you damn cat!" he flung his hand towards Jubei a spinning blade made of blood shot out at him. Jubei jumped back scoffing before a second blade trailing against the ground pushed him into the attack.

"Tch get'em you, idiot!" Carmine roared at Platinum who nodded sending a barrage of missiles that made contact only seconds before Jubei could bring out Musashi again. After that Platinum ran over despite the smoke going to slam down the head of her staff onto her master after it became a large tiger head. "Yer too slow for that trick Plat," Jubei said lunging out of the smoke just as the hammer-like move was about to land.

He lashed out with his claws dragging her through multiple slashes before slamming her body roughly against the ground. "-Whistle- " there was a whistling noise from just above him and he had to dodge backward as Carmine came crashing down after a practical wall of blood spikes slammed right Jubei had once stood. "Hey, you annoying brat you still breathing?"

Platinum nodded coughing a bit with Luna grumbling out "Yeah Master Jubei's being really grumpy right now." Carmine rolled his eyes grumpy was one way to put it that's for damn sure. The blood haired maniac then hissed out "Yeah well I got a plan to put his old ass to the damn pastures, just make sure not to screw it all up by getting in the way." Jubei waited for their next move and suddenly drew Musashi as Carmine sent a huge spinning blood blade at him, along with three smaller ones.

"Yer kiddin right? that trick ain't workin twice speciallycomin from the front." the cat sliced through the attacks only for Carmine himself to be behind them and he smirked saying "Like a cat to the nip." with a flick of his wrist Jubei was caught in a prison made of blood crystal. Carmine then wailed into Jubei while shattering the prison, dragging him into the air before delivering a blood enhanced ax kick to send the cat back to the ground. Jubei though caught himself mid-fall reversing the situation with a mid-air leap at Carmine becoming a slashing ball of terror.

"Deva King: Mournful Shore Thrust!" with that he dragged Carmine to the ground in a large downwards strike before giving a small snicker to the red-haired man. "You outta steam already? You youngin's need to learn how ta keep yer mouth shut if yer bark doesn't match yer bite." That made Carmine chuckle replying with a cough " Really seems like we've got you right where we want you."

Jubei wondered what Carmine was on about before feeling a rise in energy from behind him and quickly turned to see Platinum reading her staff to fire a huge laser. "See ya you old ass cat!" Carmine laughed out as he leaped into the air while trapping Jubei's feet in crystalized blood that he had coughed out during the cat's attack.

Platinum shut her eyes while calling out to Jubei as she fired the beam "Sorry Master but, I will make you accept my crush!" the beam shot at the cat quickly though, there was a gleam in Jubei's eyes and his voice echoed as seemingly teleported behind the girl. " Thousand Hands: Thundering Scene!" the giant beam was quickly filled with random gaps as it abruptly dissipated. "N..no way." Luna groaned falling to the ground as Sena finished off with"W..we lost."

Carmine cursed under his breath as he landed while Jubei stood at the opposite end of the alleyway, turning his one eye to Carmine asking "Yer sure you wanna continue, I could always take that mess," he nodded towards Platinum " pack up an head home to give'em a strong talkin to on who and who not ta bother?" Carmine stayed silent before blood splintered out around him wildly as he put a hand on his face snarling out "In your goddamn dreams you stupid ass cat with your damn smelly catnip breath!"

(Switch to Bad Surface)

Jubei quickly went to dash at Carmine to deliver a quick slash to shut him down, when the man waited for just the right moment to get his blood red hand around the cat's face. "Thanks for the pick me up dumbass." Carmine then tossed Jubei towards the ground before getting covered in a dark aura throwing his hand upwards.

"Entombed in the red coffin, skewered by the red needles, you shall die and return to the red origin!" He activated his astral which relentlessly trapped Jubei within a large amount of crystal blood before the crystal was impaled by thousands of red needles. Anyways that's what would have happened if it weren't for another gleaming flash and in an instant, the blood surrounding Jubei shattered.

(end music)

Carmine huffed out tired breaths as the blood covering his hands retracted back into his body and the color of his hair shifted back to white. "G..god..goddamnit how?" Jubei came walking over looking down at Carmine saying "Simple I gotta good 90 or so years on ya, I seen all manner of attacks and learned pretty well how ta use Musashi to deflect'em, yer's was nothin new or different."

Jubei then relented his almost murderous glare at the man, before looking at Plat and sighing he couldn't believe he was going to do this. "Anyways I think ya both did well nough to get a passin grade this time round." That made Carmine give a confused look as Jubei walked past him towards the wall to jump up it and Jubei gave him one last serious look "I'm gonna leave her to you for a small spell, an she better get back to our world safe an sound ya hear?"

The cat leaped up the wall satisfied with what he had seen out of the rather vicious man thinking that maybe, just maybe he wasn't as bad as "he" was.

(With Carmine)

The white-haired man growled annoyed while weakly pushing himself, he walked over to the girl and sighed under his breath "Note to fucking self never lose another card game to this brat." He didn't get what all that heartfelt B.S was about from the old cat, what he did know was that he owed the little bitch in front of him a visit to a carnival because dealing with someone with two souls in poker is very, very bad idea.

Carmine scoffed while picking her up to carry her ass there until she woke up and, looked at the face she made as he lifted her. "Tch how disgustingly cute, honestly at least she brought a damn fight with her."

Reviews-

Randomxd66- Thanks for the request and it'll be the next chapter of this to come out.


	4. Chapter 4

Yosuke x Yuzu

(With Yosuke outside his house)

Yosuke was tired after a very trying day of work with his father giving him hell, Teddy being...Teddy with the female customers and trying to cover for someone who decided to quit literally right before the boy's break. He was so exhausted in fact his brain didn't register his parent's car wasn't in the driveway or that the door to his home was unlocked. As he trudged into the house he was greeted casually by Yuzuhira, who laid on the couch sipping something from a see-through plastic cup while watching T.V. "Sup Yosuke."

"Hey Yuzu.." the boy groaned out tired and walking to his room Without a second thought, shutting his door and Throwing himself on the bed ready to go to sleep leaving the care-free women wondering what happened to him. "...!" Yosuke leaped from his bed, his mind bouncing out of its exhausted state as he bolted back down the stairs revealing Yuzu now sitting fully up and a countdown on her fingers, a cheeky grin painting her face.

"Y...Yuzu! the hell are you here?!" the girl replied with a friendly and playful tone "Aww~ you're all flustered that big sis is here to watch you while your family's on a trip?" this made Yosuke Blink as his mind worked to put everything together and finally he understood what she meant. "Y..your joking right?!"

Yuzuhira nodded no before telling Yosuke "Nope, your parents are such kind people by the way when I told them we knew each other they left me the spare key to the house and.." she flicked out a credit card smirking out "a debit card with quite the large spending limit hehe." Yosuke thought with a concerned face" why does that smile make me really really frightened?!"

"Anywho~ Yosuke so what do you have for entertainment here~" the playful tone kept up which only escalated Yosuke's nerves as he responded carefully. "Well not much actually, I don't really have anyone over haha." he got a blank look in response as she grabbed his hand and Ayane(her sword..I think?) saying "Is that so huh? Well then let's go shopping every girl loves that~" as she said that last part Yosuke's heart filled with dread he saw what happened when Yu took Yukiko shopping.

(In the Under-night World)

Yosuke walked with Yuzuhira slightly nervous about what exactly she was about to make him carry. They stopped in front of a clothes store and she smiled saying "Could you wait out here actually?" That made Yosuke give her an annoyed look, accompanied by a shrug saying "Uh yeah sure whatever you say." he wasn't really in the mood to meet the sting of Ayane if he were to piss her off by saying no.

As she went in the boy could only pray that she wouldn't blow too much money on clothing, though he was instantly estranged as to what she could be getting since it seemed she wore the same thing most of the time..not that he could talk. "Still if I do get to see Yuzu in some different clothing it would make up for this mess...ma..maybe even a maid outfit!" he thought gleefully though, in the end, he knew that they were pretty out there delusions.

"Yosuke Hanamura?" the boy turned on a heel to see have to see Linne standing behind him with a questioning look. He gave a friendly wave and said: "Oh Linne it's nice to see you here." there was an awkward silence between them or anyways it felt awkward to him. "What are you doing here?" Linne knew what this shop was mainly used for and as far as she knew or hoped the speedy persona user didn't have a girlfriend.

"Oh well uhh ya see Yuzu brought me here to shop or something, though she went in herself god knows how much money she's using on that card." that made Linne narrow her eyes, she disliked just how playful Yuzuhira was especially when it came to toy with her. "I see well I'm heading inside, you wait out here." Yosuke sighed wondering what was just so special about this store it looked pretty damn normal to him.

(In the store)

The slight jealousy filled Linne walked into the store and easily picked out Yuzu who at the moment seemed to be putting something into a box. Just as Yuzu went to carry it off, Linne's hand met her's their eyes met as Yuzu gave a small smirk saying "Oh hey there princess how's it going?"

Linne's glare didn't lower as she asked Yuzu "Nothing but, I was wondering what you are doing Yosuke? This is a pretty low joke even for you." that made Yuzu's own eyes narrow before she told the girl doing her best to keep straight-faced "And who said this was me joking?"...

(With Yosuke)

Yosuke blinked as the entire front wall of the store shattered with Yuzu quickly having to recover as a Linne slammed her larger blade against Yuzu's Ayane. The boy was somewhere between completely shocked and hesitant on what to do. "Children like you should really learn to stay out of adult affairs," Linne told Yuzu coldly who responded with a taunting tone while pushing the smaller girl back by putting a good amount of strength into it, "Says the girl who can't reach the top shelf without someone's help."

"Uh g.. calm down, I don't really think it's a smart move to get into a fight in the middle of the street." Yosuke tried to calm them down only for both to give him looks that got an instant reaction from him "EEEP!" he hid behind the lamp post in the way back area of the street saying "Y..you girls can just keep going I guess."

( Play Night Walker)

"You'll die here if you don't back down shrine maiden." Linne told the Yuzuhira who returned by leaning forward tapping Ayan's sheath on her while giving a casual smile at her "Oh yeah we'll see about that won't we you pint-sized granny?" In seconds Linne had flung forward at ridiculous speeds going to hammer her larger sword into Yuzu's head.

Yuzu jumped back drawing her sword just as Linne's heavy blade crashed into the ground. Linne deflected Yuzu's strike with her smaller blade with her other hand, keeping a distinct cold stone like stare that was actually strong enough to do a number on Yuzu's usually untouchable nerves.

"You know never piqued you as the jealous type princess." Yuzu said while maneuvering the dance of blades that her and Linne had been locked into. "I never picked you out to want to settle down, at that with someone who was in the works of being taken by someone else." Yuzu gave a small chuckle closing her eyes for a mere saying "guess we both learned about each other huh."

-slice- the wind hissed and Yuzu's cheek dripped a small bit of blood onto the ground as Linne had broken the dance in that single blink. "Don't forget who you're dealing with my speed star will kill you instantly if you even think of blinking carelessly." that made Yuzu pout while saying "My, my how cutthroat you are princess is there any way I can avoid your wrath." though it was obviously a mocking gesture, Linne answered it with seriousness dripping off of her tongue "Give him up."

This made Yuzu sigh before saying "Geez you're making big sis grumpier than that white-haired reaper (Ragna- you bitch why am I being insulted!?) guess that means it's time to go all out Ayane!" Linne then simply replied to Yuzu's resolve by throwing on her hood the darkness illuminating her eyes as she said: "This is truly a pointless struggle."

(Music pause with Yosuke)

The boy sat behind the pole looked at the fight and was honestly shocked at how far both of them were going. "Shit shit shit, how do I stop these two, what would part...nope I don't even come close to having his amount of Charisma." he shook his head before looking again to see Yuzu get slammed into the ground heavily, with Linne leering over her murderously raising her giant blade saying " Be buried,"

"Jiraiya!" the blade met the persona's spinning star grinding against it with Yosuke in front of the fallen Yuzuhira. "Linne I don't know what's going on but, seriously chill out!" after he finished that sentence his persona threw her back, then the star was thrown at high speeds at her.

The star locked her into a guard as the ground glowed deep green under her, with Yosuke calling out "Wake up Linne Garudyne!" a wicked green tornado exploded out from under the girl swallowing her whole mere seconds before it disappeared. Linne fell forward wanting to push herself back up but, she and her heart had seen enough for now.

"I see this isn't over Yuzu.." she regarded the woman before shooting upwards disappearing as fast as she appeared. Yosuke blinked before turning around and asking "Hey uh..what was that about?"

As Yuzu picked herself up she sighed before saying in response casually "Nothin too big just a bit of a catfight is all." that made Yosuke instantly more worried for himself, if that was a bit of a fight he didn't want to see an all-out brawl. "Anyways that ruined my shopping time, let's go get some food instead." Yuzu smiled while taking Yosuke's hand hoping he wouldn't see the bag hanging gently out of her pocket.

"So," she thought with a small smirk "how long until I tell him the only reason his parents let me stick around was that I told them that we were engaged?" She giggled thinking about the pair of rings she bought and did her best to forget the cold eyes of Linne.

(With Linne)

"Well, well the little granny is back was right or was right?" Hazama smirked at how coldly she looked at him in response. "Tch it's nothing," Hazama didn't leave it with that telling her as she walked by him "You sure? I could change his mind after a little mind eating if you will." that made Linne clench her hand into a fist and look down with tears dripping from her eyes.

Hazama came right beside her wrapping an arm around her neck while giving a cruel grin telling her "Oh come on let ol'hazzy give ya a hand here. Honestly, I don't like that shrine maiden anymore than you," Hazama then thought annoyed "tch especially since that bitch is doing everything she can to make it so I can't get close to him."

Linne was torn what sense was left in her mind was begging her to say no to letting the snake help in fear of him doing terrible things but, her fractured heart gave no shits. It was furious it had been so damn long since she felt any form of true excitement and broke the monotone game she played to entertain a more childish persona, she could only embrace that however with him, with Yosuke.

His energy seemed to completely shatter the veil of cold in a way that not even Hyde could achieve for her and now that shrine maiden was taking it away. "You love him so much, it's been years for you to amount enough delicious resolve to even admit that much for someone after living so long," Hazama then slid in front of her tilting her face up bringing his smile close to her face saying in his most venomous tone "and she ripped it all away how much does it suck to be you right? Give me the word and I'll deal with her nice and bloody."

All sense left her after that was removed and she fell to her knees saying "D..do it please, I need you to please." Hazama rubbed her gently while walking past and behind her. "Of course it'll kill two birds with one stone so just sit back and enjoy the show of screams and misery hahaha."

The end?

Author's note-

1\. So I had no clue how to do this on the under-night side of things since I'm pretty new to the series still, so I hope the characters at least sounded similar to how they should.

2\. I apologize if some people don't like the yandere-esque Linne, I just figured that it was something I couldn't pass up considering her immortality.

3\. I hope you all have wonderful days


	5. Chapter 5

(Ragna x Mitsuru)

Mitsuru looked at the red-coated man she had been accompanying for a small while and was completely estranged at how he acted. Despite her first impression ending with him being quite crass and harsh-toned, he'd shown that there was compassion to him it was just difficult to reach. In combat the reaper she'd come to know as Ragna was very direct doing everything he could to take both enemies on at once.

"Does he believe me to be weak?" she thought bitterly or anyways at first she did instead she found that he was just trying to keep her safe, in his own violent way. When asked why he kept her from fighting he simply answered with "I'm not keepin you from fighting I'm just dealing with this shit quickly, sides it'd be a pain in the ass for me if you got injured."

Honestly, if she knew any better he was actually quite kind and that left her wondering something about how people in his world addressed him. "Almost every person that knew from his world or not, regarded him as criminal or a monster, how could that be?" After a bit more walking it seemed that it was time to set up camp.

"So what do you want?" Ragna grumbled out while cooking a small meal with the campfire he had built and a few things he'd found around the campsite. Mitsuru responded while sitting down across from him, some people would probably faint at seeing the regal woman sit on grass thinking it would be uncomfortable for her instead she found it refreshing. "Whatever do you mean monsieur Ragna?"

The Grim Reaper rolled his eyes before telling her "Tch don't play dumb, I can tell your sharp...maybe even as sharp my master, that and you've been staring with a troubled look so say whatcha gotta say." Ragna was waiting for the usual thing he got from people, some insult or maybe even a pissed off comment about how he acted her response left him surprised at the very least.

"I see well then Ragna would mind telling me why those people from before considered you a criminal?" Ragna raised an eyebrow before responding to her with "And you care why?" she gave him a strong stare before replying "Because I've dealt with criminals and monsters, from you I see neither." Ragna blinked it was rare for him to get a compliment and he recognized he'd been kinda a dick since meeting her, it wasn't often for him to be given basic human decency.

The rebel in red looked at Mitsuru before telling her with a resigned look he owed this much to her he guessed "Fine I won't go too in-depth though." Mitsuru nodded before telling him "The very basics are fine."

"It all started with a Church..." Ragna recounted for the destruction of his home, the kidnapping of his sister and Jin's mind rape along with his rebellion against the NOL. Mitsuru was horrified at what she had heard he had been through hell and, in response wanted to face the world all on his own. She looked down while asking lowly to the reaper who had his own distraught face from recounting the atrocity "Who would do this and why?"

"Hm, the monster who ruined my life? He did it because he thought it would be fun and, his name." Mitsuru froze suddenly Ragna's eyes beamed with hatred as he growled the name lowly "Yuki Terumi...or well right now he's going by Hazama." that made the red-haired executioner quickly think of her brown-haired friend Yosuke and the man that was with him she had met up with just minutes before encountering Ragna.

"What does this Hazama look like?" that made Ragna wonder what she was about before responding "He has green hair, fedora, dresses like he's hot shit and carries a shit-eating grin comparable to the rabbit's ugly ass mug." Mitsuru shook in place Yosuke was at the moment wandering with the snake this was terrible.

Ragna looked at the suddenly worried look he was given and asked with a rare look of concern "What's wrong?" Mitsuru swallowed some spit before responding "Merci it seems that one of my allies is in grave danger, I encountered him walking with that very man you described!" Ragna's eyes went wide he wanted to leap up and hunt the damn snake but, he took a deep breath if he acted out it could scare or rile the girl.

"Right well that's another asshole that'll be on the shit-list then," Ragna growled out before telling Mitsuru "look I'm thinking that I'm about to call a man-hunt that son of a bitch and believe me if I could I would but.." Mitsuru sighed before finishing his sentence "If this world doesn't want us to find them, we can't this is troublesome."

Ragna nodded in agreement before going to offer some form of comfort "He'll be fine I'm sure if he one of your friends I think Hazama's going to have quite the damn wake up call if he tries anything." that made Mitsuru give a small smile while Ragna passed her a small dish he had made saying "It's nothin too much just some herbs, berries and luckily a few more exotic plants that seem to grow around here."

"It's fine I'm amazed you could cook something under these type of conditions," Mitsuru then took a bite of the food and her eyes lit up like stars " and make it too such perfection!" She then thought while continuing to dig into the grub "Amazing this man has made something incredibly delicious on just improvising alone if he had access to a full kitchen set up he may even outclass world-famous chefs.

It wasn't just that but, if Ragna were to come with her he would be garunteed better treatment that was befitting to his good nature. "Ahem, Ragna would it be fine to ask you a question?" Ragna looked at her saying "Sure just better be something important." Mitsuru didn't know exactly what Ragna considered important questions but, she went ahead with her plan anyway. "Ragna, if we could find a way for you to come back to my world instead of your own, would do so?"

The Grim Reaper was considerably stunned for a second time, this girl was on a streak with him, wasn't she? "Why?" Ragna asked, Mitsuru wanted him to elaborate and he did so by explaining "Why would you want me to go to your world I know I'm a good cook but, jumping worlds is a bit of a stretch for a five-star restaurant job."

Mitsuru chuckled at that before responding "True but, that is not entirely the case. For one I do not like how the people of your world treat you despite all the good you're trying to accomplish despite your, brutish methods. Secondly, I find you to be a strong and good ally one that I'm sure the rest of SEES would easily accept into our group. Finally, you remind me of a few people and especially a very silent type who while not out revenge had sacrificed everything to protect the ones he cared for which included me."

Ragna looked at the girl seriously, she wasn't playing around or anything the reaper gave her his response. " Thanks for the offer and everything else...as much as it would be nice I have to refuse. In my world shit's bad, and I..I need to reach the end if it means having throw away everything to make the world right, I'm more then fine as long as all of those pricks can find some form of peace."

Mitsuru could really see her blue-haired leader in the grim reaper, it made her smile and she told him "I see, that friend I spoke of I'm sure you would have gotten along well if you could get past his quiet nature." Ragna then joked with the girl to break the tension "Get past? Hell, I'll pay to meet a silent person he would be the first and probably the best friend I could ask for."

She smiled at that there was still time she was sure to change is mind and if it doesn't well she doubted this event would be their last meeting, someone as strange as this the universe wouldn't leave him alone she was sure of that. "It seems Makato I've found someone that may just be able to match you in expectations, I hope you are fine with that."

Reviews-

Black Sun 123 - thanks for the support and If people want a part two of that sure.

Randomxd66- There could be a part 2 and with the support behind there probably will be (maybe even some Linne x Hazama scenario to go with it)

Kamencolin- Yeah but, I don't know the Undernight characters too well and I needed something to bolster Linne attacking Yuzu, thank you Hazama for being the ultimate asshole. Thanks for the support btw (:

3 question marks Thanks for visiting the fic and I'll do my best to get your request in the fic.


	6. Chapter 6

(Yu x Es P.S I'm so not confident with this one)

When Yu Narukami mentioned he wanted to learn more about the strange girl named Es, he didn't think it would lead to this of all things. Here the girl sat in his uncle's home talking with Nanako, while Dojima was asking him all sorts of questions. Said uncle fell back in his chair before telling Yu "First, all this persona stuff and now you drop this whole there are more worlds than ours out there? I'm way too old for this day an age."

Yu, felt sorry for his uncle when he found out about Personas, shadows, and things such as that he about had a heart attack, which only worsened when he realized just how much danger Nanako was in back when she was kidnapped. Now with Es's appearance, things had even gotten more complicated for him, and Yu was personally worried due to the girl's insane powers.

"I wish she had brought someone with her like Ragna or Noel.." it was a very, very true thought for him. Yu, could barely fight her under the restraints caused by the world they had been dragged into, with her at full he doubted he could even scratch her. "Hmm, what's wrong big brother?" Nanako had taken notice of Yu's rather grim face.

He went to answer but, Es did so first tilting her head while saying "analyzing facial structures per request," there was a brief silence before Es continued with "He seems distraught more than likely due to the fact that he realizes if I turned hostile, even with all of the investigation team their winning percentage is 10% if I am aiming to be non-lethal." that made all three of them blink though Nanako was just confused by the lengthy words, Dojima and Yu got the message well enough.

"Anyways Es you came here so I could understand you better right?" the girl nodded before telling him "Affirmative, I wish to gain my own analysis of you as well wielder of the wild card." Narukami nodded before saying "right then," he turned to his uncle saying "We'll get out of your hair then." Dojima nodded worried for his nephew, this girl easily spouted about how strong he was and he doubted that she was lying.

(a few minutes later)

After leaving his uncle's home the pair wandered the small town for a good while, greeting his friends with them just as nervous as he was with Es around. Surprisingly though Es's curiosity about different common items like plants, clothing, food, and surprisingly games gave her a very innocent and cute air about her. "It's like she's lived a sheltered life and with the way she dresses she may have." Yu, thought while she asked about a crane game at the Junes department store. "Why are the cute toys locked behind glass, have they committed a crime?"

Yu chuckled at her before responding "No nothing like that." Her eyes narrowed before her sword appeared in her hands saying "I shall free them from their poachers then." raising her weapon she was about to slice it in half before Yu told her "Wait, Es!" the girl tilted her head before asking "What is it Investigation Team Leader Narukami?"

Yu sighed before putting a hand carefully against her weapon gently pushing it down while going to explain the game to her while she comically appeared to be in a chibi form. "I see." she stated looking at Yu, back to the machine and then Yu again before telling him "win me one." the boy sighed before going over to the machine sometimes he wondered if he was too nice to cute girls.

(10 minutes and many tries later)

Yu looked over at Es while thinking "I may have gone overboard." the girl had two bags worth of stuffed animals and one single blue slime plushie on her head. "hmm is something wrong?" Yu nodded no while the girl just wondered what was wrong with him.

That's when she looked at her stomach as it growled out in hunger and she told Yu "It seems I require something to sate my hunger...pudding?" again her eyes met Yu's and he smiled saying "sure I know a shop nearby." Yu doubted he was getting anywhere with understanding just what Es was and to be honest he could probably get more information from Bonnie than the girl herself.

"It's fine though, that's for later right now I should make sure she learns everything she can and have fun while doing it." he smiled at the girl who wondered why he was happy, he would explain it to her eventually.

Author's note-

1\. I want to apologize if you were dissatisfied with this chapter I just didn't know how to write Es like at all.

2\. I hope you all have a wonderful weekend!


	7. Chapter 7

(Hyde x Noel)

For Hyde, things had gotten weird, to say the least, not that he had a perfect life anyways being an in-birth and dealing with the problems of the hollow night but this mess took the cake. He figured he'd seen the end of people from other worlds but, lo an behold that tiny vampire with an attitude problem drops that Noel girl on him...literally.

After that, he sighed and took the girl in like he did Vatista which at first he thought it would be easy seeing how she seemed normal..well more normal than what he usually dealt with. "How wrong I was." he sighed out while doing his best to comfort the girl who had curled up in a ball on his couch.

"Look Noel it's fine, that Byakuya deserves more than a good ass beating after all he's done to people." He found that she was emotional, to say the least, which from what Vatista told him couldn't calm down without the presence of the grim reaper. "Geez, the one time I need that grumpy bastard to be around." Hyde thought (Ragna: Oh come on is this going to become a thing?!)

"B..but Hyde I..I don't even know if he survived that I mean he doesn't even look that old, what if I killed a kid." Hyde sat down next to her, he tried thinking about what the hell some of the people he knew would say for advice "...your all useless." he muttered under his breath before remembering something "R..right when a girl's depressed you need to seem dependable..that's it right, right?"

"Noel it's fine really... look I can get some food ready okay?" she nodded with that same unnerved look and she asked him" Sh..should I help?" Hyde's face blanched at that, he'd been tricked by the grim reaper to eat some of Noel's cooking..it..it was traumatizing, to say the least. He quickly denied her assistance while telling her "H..hey it's fine I..I can cook by myself beside you need to get yourself together."

She nodded to give him the okay though it did kinda hurt her he was so confident about denying her cooking...Mai says it's good. As he went into the kitchen she felt bad for being well so emotional she just couldn't help it, she was literally a world away from not just her friends but, Ragna as well.

"I hope you're keeping safe Ragna..." Hyde gave an audible sigh before walking back into the room revealing he hadn't quite moved into the kitchen and told her. "You really care about Ragna don't you?" he came back over to her, sitting down next to her this time more relaxed on the outside and ever panicking on the inside.

"W..well yes he saved my life an..and he's a very important friend to me." he smiled telling her "I can tell. Why did that vamp-tween even bring you here, you pretty well one-shot Byakuya who usually is pretty persistent?" She looked down before saying "She didn't want me and Ragna both running around fighting since our powers are major liabilities."

"So she drops you on me huh?" he thought he was starting to understand why Ragna disliked the vampire and was more than harsh with her. "Well, what about Ragna himself I doubt that vamp was able to get him to cooperate willingly?" Noel sweatdropped while saying "She sicked Major Kisaragi, Hakumen, and Valkenhayn on him all at once." Hyde had to mutter out with an eye twitching "Is he even alive still."

Noel nodded before responding "Y..yeah though from what I understand Major was hospitalized in a critical condition, Hakumen's body was forced into a repair state and Valkenhayn well, he had more than a few scratches on him." at this point Hyde's face had once again become pale at the thought of the reaper at his full power.

"Before I was just barely keeping up, now he's taking on those guys all at once? Just what the hell is he?" Hyde thought slightly nervous about calling the reaper names down the line. "An..anyway," Noel muttered out before telling him "after that Ragna was too weakened to beat up Rachel so he ended up having to give in and go to Ruby's world."

Hyde whistled at that he could only think of how irritated the grim reaper must be with the entirety of team RWBY around him. "Nah I'm sure it'll be fine he's not that much of a monster." he thought before saying to Noel. "Well if that's the case then why don't I try to make this enjoyable for you."

(A few days later)

It had been a pretty good week for Hyde he'd taken Noel around the town, shown her his favorite arcades, the best food joints and regrettably a few good cloth stores which left him carrying an ungodly amount of bags. He'd really become happy with Noel and from every indication she's given the girl has become more than comfortable with him.

In fact, it was kinda unnerving to Hyde how easily Noel at this point had almost completely stopped talking about her world as if she were forgetting it or something. "I'm overthinking things." he thought while walking with the girl giving her a small smile.

(With Rachel)

"It seems everything is going according to plan then," Rachel said while looking down at Hyde from a tall building's rooftop. This was a cruel plan to use on the boy and also Noel respectively, but she needed to make sure that she wouldn't try to come back prematurely.

"This puppy love shall continue till the war is over and if needed maybe longer," she muttered to herself. Rachel wouldn't lie there were some personal merits to gain from this ordeal. Having used hypnosis on the girl to quickly adapt and to a point forget everything going on in her world while staying with Hyde outside of the NOL's hands.

She also did this though because it gave her a chance to spend a peaceful moment with the brute and try to lull him to her side completely. Was it fair no rather she didn't care at all in fact. If the eye gained a relationship that pinned her in another world Terumi could never reach her, and if Ragna stayed with Rachel then he would be safe as well it worked out well in her mind.

"A happy ending is happy even if none agree with or to it, stay well little eye." Rachel then disappeared into darkness going to bother Ragna in Ruby's world.

Author's note-

1\. The chapter overhaul has begun boys and girls!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (Hyde x Ruby)

(In Ruby's world Beacon)

Hyde whistled at the look of the school in front of him thinking "Yeesh this is where they go to school?" The place was mansion-like compared to the high-school he went to. " So whaddya think?" Ruby smiled as she asked his opinion about the school, Hyde tried to play it cool by responding with "Can't say too much yet seeing something from the inside reveals a lot more than just looking at the outside."

Ruby giggled making Hyde ask "what's so funny?" Ruby replied through her giggle with "Well it's just whenever you try to be all serious you end up looking like Ragna." (Ragna: Hold it, there's a snowball's chance in hell that I look like that brat in any way! Hyde: How is that an insult?!) Hyde rolled his eyes while telling her "Sorry unlike him, lady luck hasn't given up on me." (Hyde: there's the insult were looking for. Ragna: Tch the annoying part is you aren't even wrong with that one but, your still an ass you little twerp.)

"So why did you want me to come here again Ruby?" Hyde asked as the walked into the doors and she told him with a smile "Duh to meet all my friends en stuff!" Hyde sweatdropped, to be honest, he had only agreed to this whole thing for two reasons, one he thought that she was coming to him for help with those monsters called Grimm that she had told him about and two this girl was way too cute for her own good. "Right, so where would they be at right now?"

Ruby blinked thinking for a moment before after digging through the contents of her weapon-riddled mind and grinned saying "Oh I remember now come on your gonna love this class I'm sure!" She grabbed the boy's hand dragging him through the halls using herself to accelerate herself as much as she could toward the combat practice room.

(With Glynda Goodwitch combat classroom)

It had been a rather irritating day for Glynda especially since she had gotten a notice from the director stating that a certain rose would be late to class getting a "friend" of her's from another world. "Pha," she grumbled under her breath "another world? Please, those are works of...!?" Glynda looked wide-eyed as the doors to the room swung open with Ruby yelling "Watch out!"

Some students had to dive out of the way as Ruby crashed into the chairs, with Hyde tumbling forward his back colliding with the stage. "Rubes next time let's just walk normally." He grumbled while the girl just chuckled nervously as Glynda scowled looking at who she figured was this friend of the annoying Rose. "You there," she said with a fierce look that made Hyde jump onto his feet.

"uh wh..what is it?" this woman's look told him she was probably a teacher and wasn't too happy with their "fun" entrance. "Miss Rose has spoken quite a bit about you and I would like you to prove these allegations true," Hyde responded with a sharpened look he didn't where this was headed " You'll be going against.." she looked around the room and with a small bit of hesitance trapped in her mind "Mercury."

Mercury Black gave a care-free look as he walked over saying "Eh you sure, he's probably not doing too well considering the fall he just took." Hyde gave his own casual smile before doing something that shocked the room beside Ruby herself. Hyde clenched his right hand before pushing his left against his right palm a blackish-red void going over his left hand. From the void, he pulled out the insulator sword resting the weapon against his shoulder before telling Mercury "Hey, I'm more than fine to fight...just be careful can't really control this power all too well yet."

He said the last part out of real concern, but Mercury just wiped away his shock replacing it with a cool smile "That's fine I want to see just what a person from an "other world" is capable of." Mercury mentally smirked he couldn't believe that crap that Ruby had been spouting was really true.

As the two guys got onto the stage Ruby took a seat next to her sister and Blake who had just watched everything go down from the sidelines. Yang then asked, "Sooo, that's your boyfriend right?" that made the rose blink responding with a small blush "Wha.. he..he's just my friend." Yang gained a teasing smile telling her "Sure and you just decided to bring him home to show him off without something going on there?"

Ruby leaned away from Yang with her face igniting a bright red muttering out "It..it wasn't my intention." Blake sighed before putting a hand on Yang's shoulder telling her "Stop teasing her," Ruby then gained a super happy expression about to pounce on Blake for helping her when the leader's hope was crushed by Blake saying with an uninterested tone "if she's going to be all shy about her relationship with him then it's totally fine."

Ruby then cried out going to leap at Weiss crying out "Waaaah Weiss they're bullying me!" that's when she noticed that the seat that was usually occupied by the ice queen was empty. "Eh Weiss, where's Weiss?" she looked at her two teammates who were trying to get over the overload of cuteness that their rather eccentric leader had given them. Blake coughed collecting herself first telling Ruby "I'm not sure honestly, said something about having to go interrogate a criminal."

That made Ruby blink before she caught a giggle on her throat and thought "So she's really gonna do it? Good luck Weiss!"

(With Hyde and Mercury)

Hyde had an eye on Ruby's little outburst and just sighed while thinking "Honestly that girl is something else entirely." That's when Hyde narrowly avoided a speedy kick the tip of Mercury's shoe nearly connecting with his nose. Hyde swung his sword out growling out "What the hell man going for cheap shots before the match's started?!" Mercury snickered before responding to his complaint "Cheap shot, me nah that was just to get you focused on the fight about to happen."

"Yeah sure just get ready because whether or not I want to I'm going all out!" He wanted to be bluffing but, for one reason or another Insulator wanted to experience a full power fight with Mercury.

(Sky High Scraper Undernight)

"I hope you're ready," Hyde said before doing a quick flick of his sword calling out his projectile "Black Orbiter!" Mercury easily dodged the fast-moving ring of energy by jumping over it, only to be met with Hyde in the air with him. Hyde went to do a slash with the Insulator as Mercury read the move easily, delivering a kick to the boy's side and sending him to the ground. Hyde recovered with a roll before jumping back his foot coming close to the edge of the stage, and Mercury landed a few feet in front of him.

Mercury then told the boy with a grin "Tell me that's not all you've got." Hyde smiled before telling Mercury "Nah just wanted to test the water a bit." he thrust insulator into the ground and Mercury whistled as he had to quickly dodge a large blast of darkness that about rammed him in the back. Before Mercury could react though Hyde lunged at him at high speeds, Hyde's knee connected to a kick Mercury had sent out in retaliation.

"Here it comes Infinite Void!" Hyde yelled as he twisted his body while swinging his sword and veiling himself with strands of red energy that forced Mercury to take the attack. Mercury grunted as he was dragged high into the air by Hyde before after a final quick swipe Hyde sent Mercury down to the ground with a heavy slash. Mercury snickered as he recovered saying "Nice attack, but now your mine!"

"The kid's a sitting duck!" Mercury lunged towards Hyde who while mid-fall noticed the kicking expert flying towards his. Hyde adjusted his sword to point downwards saying "Shackles." right as Mercury was about to connect a kick on his side and explosion of dark energy erupting from the sword sending Mercury back to the ground while letting Hyde land safely.

Hyde then looked at Mercury while thinking "Man this guy's tough I've been getting lucky so far, doubt that's going to continue though." Mercury sighed he was getting too hasty while fighting a brat with super powers, he just needed to calm down a bit is all and it would be his victory. Before either of them could go in for the next attack Yang who had been getting excited by the fight yelled out "Hey hyde or whatever,"

The boy didn't move a muscle until Yang called out "If ya win Ruby'll give you an adult kiss on the lips hehe~" Ruby then with a bright red face said "N..no I didn't right Blake?!" the cat faunas looked at her leader and sighed out "I'm not sure if I heard that exactly, but I know you did say you would kiss him if he won." Hyde looked at how the girl was completely overheating and Mercury took that chance to try the heaviest kick he could muster.

Mercury's foot collided against the insulator weapon dragging Hyde back from the force "Sorry, " Mercury chuckled "but your sword's gotta go!" Hyde held out though before smirking and saying "Yeah too bad to tell ya Insulator's unbreakable." Hyde then speared the sword into the stage yelling out "Gyre vortex!" a tornado of darkness swarmed around Hyde and dragged Mercury up into the air.

Mercury then fell towards the ground with Hyde going into a stance and right before Mercury could hit the stage floor he yelled out "Pale Rider!" he dashed into Mercury dragging him to the opposite side of the stage, then flinging him up with a skyward slash and for the finale kicked him into the wall out of the stage's boundary.

(Music end)

Hyde did a win pose saying with a grin "You were a pretty good fight, but I've dealt with worse customers." after that Hyde leaped down to talk with Ruby and her friends not hearing Mercury curse to himself while scowling out "Tch you just got lucky and it won't happen twice."

"Soo Ruby, aren't you going to give him his reward?" Yang teasingly asked her sister though Hyde answered for her bringing the tip of his sword between Yang's eyes growling out "Will you quit it already she doesn't have to do a damn thi...hnnn." whether it was from pure pressure or because she wanted to Ruby gave the boy a peck on the lips before asking him while pushing her face into her scarf "P..please lower your sword."

Hyde doubted even Insulator's uncontrollable nature could have forced him to deny that cute look. "Al..alright Rubes." his sword melted away into black energy and he scratched his cheek nervously wondering what to do or say next though Yang tugged him to the side whispering to him in a serious voice "Just warning you if you hurt Ruby's feelings I'm snapping you in two."

Hyde gulped before sighing in his mind, he had picked a handful of a girl to fall in love with, didn't he?

Reviews-

Kamencolin, Randomxd66, Black Sun 123 - so you all kind of mentioned the connection thing and to be honest with you...it wasn't planned at all. I did it on complete accident without noticing it and when I saw your comments on it then put two and two together I died laughing. So yeah I guess some of them are and will continue to be connected also thank you for the continued support.

Neptunia56 - thank you for the support

Guest- for now, I'm just sticking with one on one parings but maybe later on when I've covered a good amount of the one on one ships I'll start doing polygamy stuff.

Author's notes-

1\. So the next chapter is going to be a follow up on where Weiss is during the Hyde x Ruby scenario aka ? x Weiss (a cookie for whoever can guess who it is right)

2\. I want to thank everyone for reading and supporting the fic so much! 2,000+ views are way more than I ever figured was possible for me!


End file.
